


Color of Jealousy

by DarkxKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Raph is jealous, Leo talks to him.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Color of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So, no smut in this one guys! Wasn't much in the mood to write it this time ^_^ but that doesn't mean there won't be a second chapter with some later! Enjoy this fluff though!

Raph was sitting on his bench, hand clenched tightly round the weight as he lifted it up to his chin, before lowering it back down. He’d been at it for nearly twenty minutes now, switching from one arm to the other and then back again, his attention wasn’t really on his weights, or the soreness in his muscles that was telling him he likely should be stopping soon. No, his green eyes were fixed on Leo, his blue banded brother who was sitting on the couch with their youngest brother. 

Mikey was practically hanging all over Leo, hugging him, laughing, and then there was that kiss, innocent though it might have been, Raph felt close to hurling something across the lair just to break up the sickening display. 

Raph wasn’t able to hear any of their conversation, and if he were thinking logically, he would have simply guessed they were talking about the movie they were watching together. 

Mikey said something, and Leo laughed, not a forced one, not the fake laugh they all had given Mikey from time to time, but a genuine laugh that lit up Leo’s face with pure amusement, joy, and even love as the leader stared fondly at Mikey. 

That was the last straw for Raph, he couldn't sit there and watch them any longer, dropping his weight to the floor, satisfied to know that the sound had started both Leo and Mikey out of the sickeningly happy bubble they had created for themselves. “I’m going out,” Raph snarled, grabbing his sai, he headed toward the exit. 

“Raph,” Leo said, and the red banded turtle didn’t stop, jumping the turnstiles he stormed out into the sewers. 

He had no planned destination, he just needed to get out, and get some fresh air. He had only managed to make it to the first junction of tunnels when the sound of footsteps could be heard following him. Glancing over his shoulder, Raph narrowed his eyes when he saw Leo jogging to meet him. 

Raph was tempted to ignore him and keep going, head topside and jump some rooftops, perhaps break up a gang fight or two. However, he also knew the part of him that was itching for a fight, was looking to actually fight with Leo. 

“Raph,” Leo said, once he had caught up to him. 

“What?” Raph glared at him. 

“Well, I was going to ask if you were okay, but I guess you’ve just answered that question, what’s up?” 

“Nothing’s ‘up’, I’m just fucking perfect,” Raph snapped. 

Leo sighed. “Alright, what did I do this time?” the blue banded turtle asked. 

“If ya have ta fucking ask…” Raph started, shaking his head. “You know what, forget it, ya better get back ta Mikey, before he starts wondering where you’ve run off ta,” Raph said, turning to head off on his own. 

Leo didn’t let him get far, grabbing Raph by the arm, pulling him to a stop. “Hold up, are you… are you actually jealous? Of Mikey?” Leo asked, a soft smile pulling at his lips, which just irritated Raph even further. 

“I ain’t jealous! Though, it would’a been nice if ya had at least told me ya had the hots for that hornball, cause then I wouldn’t have even bothered-” Raph was cut off as Leo grabbed him by the shell and pulled him into a kiss. 

Raph struggled, pushing back at Leo, however the blue banded turtle had a pretty firm grip on him, and was relentless with the kiss, keeping their lips pressed firmly together. 

“Hmmm!” Raph’s mumbled protest was met with Leo’s tongue forcing it’s way past his lips, and into his mouth. Raph was half tempted to bite down on the invading appendage, though was distracted from that thought when Leo stepped forward, using his own body to force Raph back against the wall. 

Raph struggled to keep his eyes open, tried his best not to start enjoying the kiss, however as he felt Leo pressing fully against him, pinning him to the wall, and that sinfully skilled tongue as it wrapped around his, stroking along it, exploring every inch of his mouth, Raph’s eyes slipped closed and he let out a soft sigh. 

Resigning himself to the assault, Raph gripped at Leo’s shoulders, pressing his own tongue back against his, this small action pulled a churr from Leo, and only then did the taller turtle pull back from the kiss. 

Raph locked eyes with Leo for a moment, before looking away, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. “So… I guess ya don’t got feelin’s for Mikey then…” he said. 

“The only feelings I have for Mikey are brotherly,” Leo said, lifting a hand to cup Raph’s cheek. 

“You were just… lettin’ him hang all over ya, and he even kissed ya!” Raph said, glancing at Leo. 

“On the cheek,” Leo pointed out. “While I do think it’s adorable that you got jealous-”

“Told ya, I ain’t jealous,” Raph snapped, glaring at Leo now. 

Leo simply smiled at him and nodded his head. “Right, my mistake,” he chuckled, leaking forward to kiss Raph once more. “I’m going to spend time with Mikey sometimes, just like you spend time with Donnie in the lab, or gurage, they’re our family.”

“I know,” Raph huffed. “I just… I couldn’t help it, I didn’t like how he was… how he was holdin’ on ta ya,” Raph grumbled. 

“Would it settle your mind if I told you I wasn’t the one Mikey was interested in?” Leo said, continuing to smile. 

Raph looked genuinely curious. “Who… don’t tell me it’s that future chick!” 

Leo shook his head. “It’s not, and I promised not to tell, though I’m sure you’ll know soon enough,” 

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Raph shook his head, before looking down the tunnel towards home. 

“We should head back,” Leo said, and didn’t wait for Raph to agree before he turned to do just that, Raph had other ideas however. 

“Ya can’t just kiss me like that, and walk away,” he said, smirking as Leo turned to look at him once more. 

“Oh? Can’t I?” Leo smirked. “Are you going to stop me?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Dunno, maybe? Or I could just make ya chase me,” Raph said, inching away from Leo. It was one of the games they had discovered they really enjoyed, at least, Raph enjoyed having Leo case him, and Leo always seemed to fully enjoy catching him. 

“You sure you want that?” Leo asked, taking a step forward. 

“Ya know me, I never second guess my actions,” Raph chuckled, continuing to move away from Leo slowly. 

“Yes, I know,” was all Leo said, and Raph caught a gleam in his eye, the only outward sign before Leo darted forward. 

Raph had expected it though, dodging to the left, he took off down the next set of tunnels, Leo right on his tail. Grin forming on his face, Raph chanced a glance behind him, he saw an identical look of amusement on Leo’s face as well, and knew they were going to have a lot of fun before they returned to the lair.


End file.
